Der schwarze Puma!
by dracxi
Summary: Ein schwarzer Puma rettet Hermine das Leben. Tom Riddle ist besiegt und viele sind gestorben. Wer ist der geheimnisvolle Mann dem der Puma gehört und was ist das für ein Erbe welche Hermine und Harry bekommen?Dieser Oneshot kam mir unterwegs in den Sinn,


**Schwarzer Puma!**

Hermine lag auf dem Bauch, mit ausgestreckten Armen, mitten im Schlachtfeld.

Um sie herum tobte noch der Krieg, aber sie war ohnmächtig und bekam nichts mehr mit.

Sah nicht wie Neville fiel, wie Luna, Ron und Ginny getötet wurden, sah nicht wie viele andere Klassenkameraden, aus allen Häusern, ihr Leben ließen.

Und sah auch nicht wie Harry Tom Riddle tötete und erschöpft und leicht verwundet zu Boden sank.

Eine schaurige Stille lag über dem Kampffeld auf den Gründen von Hogwarts, so weit das Auge reichte blickte man auf tote Körper. Ob von der Guten oder von der Bösen Seite, jede hatte Verluste einstecken müssen.

Viele der Todesser waren wahnsinnig geworden, bei den Schmerzen, die Tom Riddles Tod in ihrem Mal auslöste.

Einige wenige überlebten und versuchten zu fliehen.

Hermine blinzelte ein wenig, sie fühlte sich schlapp und müde aber irgendetwas stupste sie immer wieder an.

Ab und zu berührte sie etwas raues feuchtes an ihrem Gesicht.

Es fiel ihr schwer die Augen aufzuhalten, aber das Stupsen wurde drängender.

Sie fühlte den Schmerz in ihrem Oberschenkel und in ihrer Schulter.

Sie horchte auf, lief da irgendwo ein Motor? Es war so ein komisches surren in der Luft oder was auch immer.

Wieder wurde ihr Gesicht mit etwas rauem feuchten berührt, wenn sie es nicht besser wüsste dann würde sie sagen eine Katze leckte ihr durchs Gesicht.

Sie zwang sich dazu die Augen zu öffnen und sah im ersten Moment nur Dunkelheit. Doch was war das? Hatte sich da nicht etwas vor ihren Augen bewegt?

Und dann plötzlich sah sie etwas rosanes auf sich zukommen und spürte sofort wieder dieses feuchte kratzige Gefühl an ihrer Wange.

Wenn sie gekonnt hätte dann wäre sie jetzt aufgesprungen und hätte geschrieen, aber durch die Verletzung und die Schmerzen blieb sie liegen und starrte völlig erschrocken auf das Tier vor sich.

Sie blinzelte mit den Augen, träumte sie oder stand da wirklich ein schwarzer Puma vor ihrer Nase?

Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und schloss die Augen.

Dann vernahm sie ein tiefes Grollen, es steigerte sich bis zu einem wilden Fauchen und sie hatte das Gefühl als würde der Puma jetzt über ihren Körper stehen.

„Geh weg du Vieh! Verschwinde! Kschh!", hörte Hermine jemanden zischen.

Lestrang? Bellatrix Lestrang? Hermine bewegte den Kopf und sah in ihre Richtung.

Lestrang hielt sich den Arm und wie es aussah hatte sie keinen Zauberstab mehr.

Lestrang registrierte das Hermine noch lebte und ein irres Grinsen erschien auf ihrem blutverschmierten Gesicht.

„Sieh an, sieh an, dass kleine Potter Schlammblut lebt ja noch, und ich dachte das mein Fluch dich vorhin schon längst erledigt hätte. Woher hast du denn das nette kleine Kätzchen? Puma oder?", säuselte sie und fixierte die Katze.

Hermine war unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen. Der Puma sprang nun geschmeidig vor, fauchend und mit gefletschten Zähnen ging er auf Lestrang zu.

Sie wich zurück und sah sich um, suchte wohl nach einem Zauberstab, den ohne ihn würde sie sich nicht verteidigen können.

Mit einer eleganten und lautlosen Bewegungen sprang der Puma sie an und biss, der schreienden Lestrang die Kehle durch.

Hermine sah schnell weg und zog die Arme heran, was ihrer rechten Schulter gar nicht gefiel. Der Schmerz war so stark, der sie durchflutete sodass sie wieder ohnmächtig wurde.

Als Hermine wieder wach wurde spürte sie das sie auf etwas weichem lag. Ihre Schulter, sowie ihr Oberschenkel waren schmerzfrei. Sie sah sich um. Wo war sie hier?

Als sie sich das noch fragte erschien eine Person, ganz in ihrem schwarzen Unhang verhüllt und die Kapuze weit ins Gesicht gezogen. Sie schluckte und rückte etwas auf dem Bett weiter nach hinten.

„Hab keine Angst, ich tue dir nichts. Hier noch ein letzter Schmerztrank dann sollte es dir wieder besser gehen", sprach eine raue tiefe Stimme sie an.

Sie nickte und beobachtete ihn, wie er die Phiole auf das Nachtschränkchen abstellte. Seine Bewegungen kamen ihr so bekannt vor.

„Trink, dann geht es dir besser", forderte er sie auf. Zögerlich nahm sie die dargebotene Phiole und trank sie dann, nach einem kurzen Schnuppertest, aus.

Ein warmes prickelndes Gefühl zog sich durch ihren Körper und sie fühlte sich sofort besser.

„Und geht es dir jetzt besser?"

„Ja, danke sehr. Wer bist du?", fragte sie mit kratziger und ungeübter Stimme.

„Das ist nicht wichtig. Tust du mir einen Gefallen?", wich er ihr aus.

„Welchen?"

„Nimmst du bitte den Puma, der dir das Leben gerettet hat, bei dir auf. Ich muss fort gehen und er kann nicht mitkommen. Er ist zahm, hört aufs Wort und tut niemanden etwas. Sein Name ist Prince", sprach er nun ruhig und Hermine hatte das Gefühl als würde sie durchleuchtet werden.

„Ich kann doch nicht so ein Tier beherbergen, die Leute bekommen doch Angst. Wie soll ich das denn genehmigen lassen und wie soll ich den Puma halten? Nein, das geht nicht."

„Dann muss ich ihn töten", erklang es kalt und wieder überkam sie das Gefühl des Kennens.

„NEIN! DAS KANNST DU NICHT MACHEN", schrie Hermine jetzt entsetzt auf.

„Doch ich muss, alleine kann er nicht bleiben und da wo ich hingehe, da kann ich ihn nicht mit hinnehmen. Es sei denn du nimmst ihn doch, dann bleibt er am Leben", antwortete er ruhig und eindringlich, fast beschwörend.

„Okay, ich nehme ihn. Ich will nicht das er getötet wird. Wo ist er?", seufzte sie und wusste nicht wie und wo sie dieses Tier unterbringen sollte.

„Draußen vor der Tür, wenn du gehst dann wird er dir folgen. Ich wünsche dir alles Gute für deine Zukunft und behandle ihn gut. Er wird dich auf jedenfall beschützen, wo er nur kann. Lebe wohl", sagte er und drehte sich um zum Gehen.

„Warte!", rief Hermine und sprang aus dem Bett, ihr ging es schon wieder sehr gut.

„Bleib wo du bist. Ich werde gehen und mich von Prince verabschieden, in fünf Minuten darfst du dann auch gehen. Lebe wohl", hielt er sie zurück.

„Aber...? Danke für alles, auch dir alles Gute und lebe wohl", flüsterte sie.

„Gern geschehen, das war das Mindeste was ich tun konnte", antwortete er und verschwand durch die Tür.

Hermine starrte ihm hinterher und fragte sich wer das gewesen war.

Sie würde es wohl nie erfahren. Sie sah sich um und meinte das sie irgendwo in einem Zimmer von Hogwarts war. Aber wo? Diesen Raum kannte sie nicht. Sie war ein wenig verwirrt und nach langer Zeit des Überlegens machte sie sich auf den Raum zu verlassen. Draußen vor der Tür traf sie auf den Puma, er lag auf dem Boden und hob den Kopf als sie aus der Tür trat.

Sie hockte sich nieder und betrachtete ihn. Ein schönes kräftiges Tier lag hier vor ihr und er selbst beobachtete sie genau.

„Na du Hübscher. Prince ist dein Name, sehr schön. Er passt zu dir, edel wie ein Prinz", murmelte sie und streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand nach ihm aus, um ihn zu streicheln.

Prince bewegte sich nicht. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinem Kopf und fühlte das weiche seidige Fell. Sie kraulte seinen Kopf.

Prince bewegte seinen Kopf in ihrer Richtung und schloss genüsslich die Augen. Hermine vernahm wieder das surrende Geräusch, welches sie auf dem Schlachtfeld schon vernommen hatte. Jetzt wusste sie das es Prince gewesen war. Sie kraulte ihn am Kinn und er streckte es freudig vor, sein schnurren wurde lauter.

Sie lächelte, ganz genau wie normale Hauskatzen es auch taten, reagierte diese Großkatze auf ihre Berührungen.

Sie erhob sich und Prince öffnete wieder die Augen. Sie sah sich kurz um und entschied sich für eine Richtung, sie musste jetzt hier raus, raus zu den anderen. Lebten sie überhaupt noch?

Hermine lief zügig die Gänge entlang und Prince folgte ihr leichtfüßig und lautlos, er war immer an ihrer Seite.

An der große Halle blieb sie kurz stehen, kein Mensch zu sehen, sie lief weiter nach draußen.

Hier sah es schrecklich aus, überall lagen Leichen oder Körperteile herum. Vor Schreck schlug sie die Hand vor den Mund.

Ihr kam es so vor als sei das Gras nicht mehr grün, sondern rot. Sie sah einige wenige Menschen sitzen, ein paar andere liefen herum und verarzteten die Verwundeten und dann sah sie Harry.

Er stand nah am Eingangstor von Hogwarts und redete wild gestikulierend mit einem Mann.

Hermine ging immer weiter auf Harry zu.

Plötzlich zeigte der Mann auf sie und Harry drehte sich ruckartig um.

Er glaubte nicht was er sah, da kam eine völlig unverletzte Hermine auf ihn zu und neben ihr lief eine große schwarze Katze.

War das ein Puma? Er glaubte es nicht und schüttelte den Kopf und doch veränderte sich das Bild nicht.

Nachdem er den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, lief er ihr eilig entgegen und riss sie dann in seine Arme.

„Oh Mine, ich bin so glücklich das du lebst. Ich dachte schon ich hätte alle meine Freunde verloren", seufzte er und presste sie an sich.

Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und genoss dieses angenehme Gefühl. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah den Mann an, mit dem Harry gesprochen hatte. Mit Angst erfüllten Augen sah er sie beide an.

„Harry bitte, nicht so doll. Ich denke ich muss dem Herr'n erklären das Prince ungefährlich ist", flüsterte sie ihm zu und löste sich ein wenig von ihm.

„Prince?!"

„Ja, mein neues Haustier", antwortete sie verschmitzt und tätschelte den Kopf des Pumas.

„Spinnst du! Du kannst doch nicht wirklich einen Puma besitzen wollen? Wo hast du den überhaupt her? Und wie hast du das alles hier überlebt?", fragte Harry nun aufgeregt und der Puma knurrte ein wenig.

„Psst Prince, er meint es nicht so", sagte Hermine an den Puma gewandt und dann sah sie Harry an.

„Harry ich verdanke ihm mein Leben, er tötete Lestrang und sein Herrchen versorgte mich mit Tränken und hat mich geheilt. Er ist ganz lieb und tut keinem was", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

„Wer war es?", forderte Harry energischer.

„Wie bitte? Wer war was? Was meinst du bitte?"

„Wer. War. Sein. Herrchen?", fragte er argwöhnisch und zeigte auf den Puma.

„Keine Ahnung, aber...", Harry unterbrach sie.

„Du hast keine Ahnung und bürdest dir so ein wildes Tier auf! Sag mal spinnst du jetzt völlig!"

Klatsch 

Hermine verpasste Harry eine Ohrfeige. Harry griff erschrocken an seine Wange und sah sie geschockt an.

Sie baute sich vor ihm auf und der Puma wich ein wenig zur Seite.

„HARRY POTTER! DIESER MANN HALF MIR, UND DER PUMA RETTETE MEIN LEBEN. SEIN HERRCHEN MUSSTE FORT UND WOLLTE PRINCE TÖTEN WENN ICH IHN NICHT NEHME! DAS KONNTE ICH NICHT ZULASSEN! ER RETTETE MEIN LEBEN!"

Harry hob entschuldigend die Hände.

„Mister Potter. Miss Granger. Ich störe nur ungern aber sie müssten jetzt bitte mit ins Ministerium kommen", mischte sich der Beamte ein.

„Wozu? Ich sagte ihnen doch, VOLDEMORT IST TOT! Ich werde mich nicht dorthin bewegen und Hermine auch nicht. Verstanden?", fuhr Harry ihn wütend an.

„Mister Potter bitte, der Zaubereiminister hat noch einige Fragen an sie", bat der Beamte bemüht höflich.

„Das ist mir egal. Ich habe meine Prophezeiung erfüllt. Tom Riddle ist tot und nun lassen sie mich in Ruhe trauern, ich habe so viele Freunde verloren, ich will nichts mehr als meine Ruhe. Und ich warne sie, drohen sie mir ja nicht, ansonsten lernen sie mich richtig kennen. Der Minister kann mich mal Kreuzweise", blaffte Harry ihn kalt an und Hermine zuckte bei dem Ton zusammen.

„Mister Potter, ich verstehe sie sehr gut und ich kann das akzeptieren, würden sie mir nur eine Frage beantworten."

„Welche?", fragte Harry resignierend.

„Wissen sie ob Severus Snape, der Mörder von Albus Dumbledore, getötet wurde?"

Harry schnappte nach Luft. Hermine blieb die Luft im Halse stecken und sie musste husten und Prince zuckte heftig bei dem Namen zusammen.

Harry sah den Mann an, verengte die Augen zu Schlitze und fragte.

„Wieso wollen sie das wissen?" Hermine sah Harry erstaunt an.

"Weil er ein Verräter und Mörder ist, und bis jetzt noch nicht gefunden wurde. Wir müssen evtl. davon ausgehen das er sich an ihnen rächen will. Sie haben seinen Meister getötet. Nur deshalb frage ich."

„Snape hat mir beim letzten Horkruxe geholfen und hat mir den Weg zum dunklen Lord geebnet. Was dann mit ihm passierte werde ich ihnen bestimmt nicht sagen."

„Er hat dir bei Nagini geholfen?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Ja hat er."

„Ahahhh!"

„Mister Potter, wenn sie ihn decken, dann können sie auch verurteilt werden", sagte der Beamte nun ernst.

Harry holte tief Luft um den Beamten nicht auf der Stelle zu töten.

Plötzlich spürte er an seinem Bein einen Druck, etwas rieb sich an ihm, er sah hinab. Der Puma stand da, schnurrte ihn leise an und rieb seinen Kopf an seinem Bein. Harry sah zu Hermine und sie lächelte ihn an.

Harry überwand seine Angst und kniete sich nieder, sah den Puma aufmerksam an und streichelte dann das seidige schwarze Fell.

Der Puma schnurrte wohlig und leckte Harry die Hand, was ihm ein Lächeln entlockte.

Der Beamte starrte ungeduldig wartend auf Harry.

„Ich denke sie sollten jetzt gehen. Mister Snape ist tot er wird nicht auferstehen, sowie es sein Meister getan hat. Er war zwar ein großartiger Zauberer aber dieses Wunder vollbringt er genauso wenig wie Professor Dumbledore. Nun verschwinden sie, oder wollen sie das Mittagessen von Miss Grangers Puma werden", forderte Harry ihn auf und sah ihn kalt von unten an.

Der Beamte schluckte trocken und verschwand dann eiligst.

„Snape ist tot?", fragte Hermine leise. Harry erhob sich und sah sie an.

„Nein, er lebt aber das ist nicht wichtig. Soll er glücklich werden, wo immer er jetzt ist. Komm, lass uns ins Hauptquartier gehen, es gibt noch so viel zu erledigen und unsere Trauer wird uns schon bald übermannen", er nahm sie in den Arm und sah sie zärtlich an.

„Apparieren?", fragte sie

„Ja, aber wie machen wir das mit ihm?", fragte Harry und deutete auf den Puma.

„Schaffst du uns drei? Ich umarme ihn und du apparierst uns."

„Das könnte gehen", antwortete er

Gesagt getan, zusammen apparierten sie ins Hauptquartier.

Viele kamen nicht mehr wieder zurück und eine große Trauer erfasste sie alle.

Drei Wochen später bekam Harry und Hermine Post vom Zaubereiministerium.

Ein offizielles Papier teilte ihnen den Tod von Severus Snape mit. Ein weiteres Pergament benannte sie beide als Erben von seinem Haus am Spinners End und von Snape Manor.

Anbei waren für jeden von ihnen ein persönlicher Brief beigefügt.

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_

_ich gratuliere Ihnen zu Ihrem grandiosen Sieg über Tom Riddle. Verzeihen Sie mir bitte meine Tat, ich musste Albus töten es gab keinen anderen Ausweg. Ich selbst konnte mir das nie verzeihen. Was Sie mit dem Erbe machen, müssen Sie selbst wissen aber sprechen Sie es mit Miss Granger ab, denn auch ihr gehört ein Teil des Erbes._

_Ich wünsche Ihnen für Ihre Zukunft alles Gute, bleiben Sie gesund und leben Sie Ihr Leben. Severus Snape_

_Liebe Miss Granger,_

_ich danke Ihnen dafür das Sie Prince bei sich aufgenommen haben. Falls Sie sich entscheiden auf Snape Manor zu leben, hätten sie genügend Platz für Prince. Das Anwesen ist riesengroß und dort stört sich niemand an dem Puma. Ach und falls Sie dort wohnen, nennen sie es bloß um und rümpeln sie mal so richtig in diesem dunklen Schuppen aus. Ich glaube meine Bibliothek könnte Ihnen sehr gefallen._

_Ich wünsche Ihnen für Ihre Zukunft alles Gute, bleiben Sie gesund und leben Sie Ihr Leben. Severus Snape_

Das Erstaunen war natürlich groß, als sich herausstellte wer Hermine nach dem Kampf versorgt hatte und wem Prince vorher gehörte.

Jetzt wurde Hermine einiges klar und sie war sich sicher das sie das Erbe niemals veräußern würde.

Sie musste Harry zwar ein wenig überreden in Snape Manor einzuziehen, aber nachdem sie wirklich ausgemistet hatten gefiel es ihm auch sehr gut.

Aus Snape Manor wurde Potter Castle, weil es doch mehr einem Schloss ähnelte und Hermine und Harry lebten hier zusammen.

Prince tobte sich auf dem weitläufigen Gelände aus und erfreute sich bester Gesundheit.

Und ab und zu sah man einen Mann im schwarzen Umhang, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen, über die Ländereien wandern, anstelle als Puma durch die Gegend zu streifen.

Ende


End file.
